


【影日】明暗恋

by queye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

//abo，如题

//ooc属于我

//娱乐圈设定。是个一万字左右的短篇，放飞自我的论坛体与正文夹杂，没有问题就go

【震撼我妈，K团这是年底冲业绩刷kpi吗】

1L：如题，打个码，记录一下我今天的震惊。

2L：楼主你这个码真是.....

3L：欲盖弥彰。

4L：KARASUNO，是他们吗？是又发生什么了吗？

5L：楼上直截了当！

6L：所以告诉我发生什么了啊！

7L：不好意思刚刚又去微博上逛了一圈，发现话题被压得很厉害啊，不过热搜根本压不下去，#日向翔阳是omega#，这里还可以看到

8L：说实话我看到的时候也吓了一跳

9L：谁能想到！谁能想到！当初说日向是Beta不还有很多人不信吗？

10L：这个，盘点那些不是Alpha胜似Alpha的明星。

11L：笑死我了这是谁做的盘点，年度打脸最佳

12L：路人围观，我依稀记得日向的话是个小个子吧，为什么会上这种榜单。

13L：还不是当初那个大火的综艺.....翔阳男友力简直爆表。而且这种能够载人骑行10公里的家伙怎么看也是体力太好了吧！让粉丝们对于跟哥哥上床产生渴望与恐惧的男人！

14L：你是什么沙雕发言哈哈哈，来掏出我的视频收藏夹卖正经安利，日向翔阳载谷地仁花，日向翔阳鼓励合集，日向翔阳流汗合集

15L：靠我就是这里入坑的！他真好呜呜呜！你们知道当初一起上综艺的新人百泽低落的时候，日向避开摄像机拉他去街头唱歌吗？要不是路人拍下来了整个节目组都不会注意到。他真是是在照耀着每个人啊！

16L：我知道！而且好好听啊不愧是声音里藏着太阳的人！

17L：好好彩虹屁快打住，所以这位日向是omega了？你们粉丝不会幻灭吗？

18L：性别有什么关系，我当初怀疑他其实是个Alpha的时候就想着搞AA恋我也可以！我体力也好！

19L：楼上的姐妹醒醒，叉出去

20L：OO恋我现在也行！就是搞不到！

21L：我我我去围观了一圈，但是都是大家在讨论，官方好像删得差不多了。虽然Omega有隐瞒性别的权利，但是日向作为公众人物有这样的隐瞒肯定还是不太好的。

22L：应该会开发布会道歉吧。

23L：所以当初怎么掉马的啊？我怎么找不到原因

24L：还挺严重的，是一个公益演出日向发情没控制住，直接住院了。之前还有狗仔拍到了日向翔阳在医院买D299型抑制剂，锤得相当严实了。

25L：对不起哈哈哈哈哈我想起来了，日向还没暴露的时候被拍到买抑制剂，媒体纷纷猜测他是不是有对象了，怎么这么好笑

26L：哈哈哈哈广大媒体：万万没想到搞错了方向

27L：话说回来D299型抑制剂效果确实不如T158啊，肯定是小医院没有特效的抑制剂

28L：我一个Beta不是很懂你们这么多复杂名词......

29L：姐妹们！！！发布会是直播啊啊啊直播！

30L：这么快？！给个传送门

31L：KARASUNO发布会

32L：对不起看到一半评价一下，好官方啊..... 镜头里面日向乖乖道歉，虽然我觉得他虚无的发呆眼神是在想稿子。

33L：万万没想到K团还有这么官方的时候，翔阳背稿子也有这么熟练的时候。

34L：你们日向粉丝怎么回事，官方不好吗？

35L：当然，那多没意思.....不过楼上这个id一看就是影山粉丝啊，好吧当我没说。

36L：影山，KARASUNO采访胡说八道第一人。我现在还记得影山说出“微博大号基本都是公司在管理，我自己用小号”的时候主持人的震惊——明明是问你平时在微博上跟粉丝们有什么好玩的互动啊！答非所问了影山君！

37L：影山：我记不住词我有什么办法

38L：更精彩的发言难道不是“粉丝之间的互动充满了我看不懂的缩写”这句吗，当初我看直播差点喷水

39L：不过像影山这样经常在采访上语出惊人，做他的粉丝还是挺好玩的吧

39L：但是没叫他说自己有喜欢的人啊！明明人家就问一句有没有谈恋爱，乖乖回答“没有”不就好了，后面那句“但是有喜欢的人了”是怎么回事？影山你还记得你是个偶像吗！

40L：前两天这件事还上热搜了，好在今天日向就炸掉了微博服务器，舍我其谁的精神真让人为这个团的精神感动啊

41L：绝了这是什么魔鬼团粉发言哈哈哈哈哈哈

42L：日向说之前都有好好用抑制剂，这么乖巧吗我的儿

43L：明明身边就有Alpha吧，影山就是货真价实的Alpha，他们原地结婚不就没有这么多事了

44L：这两位每天吵来吵去也有cp粉？

45L：就是因为小学生一样吵来吵去cp粉才多吧，影日的cp粉能够和两家的唯粉搞个三足鼎立

46L：我服气怎么哪里都能看到你们这种瞎几把捆绑的垃圾，影山和日向已经三个月没互动，这你们也能磕？

47L：咋了姐姐你是在他们宿舍安了摄像头吗？官方行程没在一起就是没互动？每晚回去没准人家小两口好得很

48L：哦好得很，好得很的结果就是日向发情了影山都不知道吧，影山现在还没回国落地呢。

49L：你们不要在这个楼里面吵架啊.....混乱杂食党楼主瑟瑟发抖

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

这真是个糟糕的平安夜。

影山乖乖地坐在化妆凳上面，任化妆师折腾妆面。虽然说不化妆依然是池面，但正式场合不化妆会被菅原前辈抓起来骂，会被大地赶出训练室三天，影山在这点上是很有数的。香粉与发胶的味道有点呛，影山仍旧不太习惯这种甜甜的香味，但还是认真执行化妆师的命令。

“影山君闭眼。”

影山就把眼睛闭上胡思乱想。这次他和千惠小姐合作的双人舞获得了最佳编舞、最佳情感诠释奖，主办方邀请他们在宴会的开场重跳这支舞。

为此影山不得不和千惠练习——毕竟上次跳还是半年前的事情了。

什么颁奖的宴会需要在平安夜开呢？影山不满地想，推迟或者提前都比现在来得好。

这是第一个没有日向那个呆子的平安夜，身边都是各色男女的谈笑、相机的快门、酒杯撞在一起的声音，影山却依旧觉得安静。如果没有这场宴会，他本应该在家里一边跟日向吵吵嚷嚷一边剥橘子，枕头砸来砸去，水果与可乐的味道混在暖呼呼的空气里面，日向摊在沙发上说不想吃外卖，然后嘲笑影山是只会把面煮糊的国王陛下。

但现在他们之间隔得太远，坐飞机都得要24小时。

记者还是热衷于问他与千惠小姐的绯闻。影山前两天采访上的随口一说，成了他喜欢千惠的铁证，连菅原前辈都要先问问是不是真的喜欢，再做舆论公关的打算。

“要是真的喜欢的话，我不反对谈恋爱哦，影山要好好把握机会。”

“我那句‘有喜欢的人了’不是对她说的。”

“那是对谁？”

影山沉默了。

电话那头挤进来日向吵吵嚷嚷的声音：“影山嘴硬！肯定是告白被拒了之类的吧。”

“日向白痴！”影山差点生气得挂断电话。

其实没有那句采访上的口误，这个绯闻也传了好久了。毕竟从来不编排恋爱舞蹈的影山，编排了这支名叫《Against the world》的双人舞，还获得了最佳情感诠释——这在之前简直是不可能事件。

千惠小姐美丽又可爱，双眸含情地往影山这里一望，可惜影山在这方面呆滞得不行。

“听说在槲寄生下，是要亲吻的呢。”千惠的声音轻轻柔柔，把桌上的槲寄生举起来给影山看。

“哦，我不知道这种传说。”影山接过槲寄生，打量起被红缎带系起来的植物来。

旁边无意识旁听的一众男士们扼腕：影山这家伙一定是聊天会用“哦”结尾的没情趣之人！怎么能得到千惠小姐的青睐！

但当影山站在舞台上的时候，又没有人能够否认影山的魅力。小提琴弦乐扬起来，灯光与目光都被牢牢锁在舞台正中的人身上。

这支曲子实际上是日向写的，为此日向洋洋自得地跑到他面前炫耀，说是自己比影山懂得恋爱多了，两个母胎单身为了争个高低吵架了十几轮，谁也没能吵过谁，影山转身就编了这支双人舞。

一开始另一位搭档并不是千惠，在舞步没有定下来之前，都是日向在配合影山跳。

“为什么我要陪你跳女步啊！”日向一边不服气地大声说话，一边乖乖地比划动作。

“毕竟你是我教出来的。”

“影山不讲道理，明明是我自己善于学习！我不跳了！”

其实这话不假，一开始日向的舞蹈水平是真的糟糕，天生节奏感也没法拯救练习不足带来的缺陷。刚刚成团的时候，影山在舞房每天督促他加练，不过这个老师也并不合格，每天他们都要因为“手要这样做！”“这样到底是哪样啊！”的幼稚原因来回吵架。

“我有喜欢的人了”是对谁说的呢？

钢琴声珠子一般滚落，影山抬手，仿佛又回到了东京那个舞房，日向不熟练地跳着女步，绷紧的小腿上挂满汗水，细软的额发湿成一缕一缕的垂在眉间，眼睛却亮得发光。

记者面前当然不能说真话，即使是面对菅原前辈，影山也把这个秘密埋起来。

但想要编谎话无疑对于影山难度太大，他除了沉默别无选择。记者只好换了个话题：“那影山君对于你的队友日向翔阳了解多少呢？”

心跳暂停一拍，影山差点以为是自己露馅了：“嗯......还算比较熟吧.......”

“那影山君知道日向翔阳是Omega吗？”

心脏完全停跳了。

————————————————————

大地在人仰马翻的现场护着自己的乌鸦崽崽，根本来不及接电话，菅原看铃声响个不停，走到安静的地方接起来：“怎么了？”

影山的助理大声说着什么，越洋电话的信号稍微有些波动，菅原把门合上：“我听不太清，你说什么？”

“影山！影山不见了！他跑了！”

落跑的公主，哦不，影山正在搭乘飞机回国的路上。机场落着小雪，影山一路飞奔，行人们侧头看着这个高高帅帅的年轻人顶着细雪奔跑，哈出的白气被留在身后。

他知不知道日向是Omega?

他当然知道！

甚至，除了日向的家人，他是最早知道这个事情的人。

出道的五年来，一直是影山在给日向做临时标记。这次因为颁奖在日向发情期离开，临走前日向盯着影山的邀请函不服气，信誓旦旦地说自己会获得更高级别的奖项。

“可是12月24，你一个人没问题吗？”

日向咬着包子瞪眼：“说得好像离开你我就会出问题一样！”

橘色头发的小个子拍拍胸口：“总之影山你可不能因为这种理由不去领奖，抑制剂我会好好准备的！”

现在看来这个保证不知道被日向忘到哪里去了。

回国正好赶上圣诞节的尾巴，街上人来人往，掉光了叶片的树木被灯光装饰起来，各式各样的彩灯悬挂，关东煮的小店冒着腾腾的热气和香味，门口排着队的小情侣们头挨着头低语。影山坐在出租车里，没由来地想起几年前第一次给日向做临时标记的时候。

每年的平安夜圣诞节大同小异，是包装得像要走秀的苹果、年轻人冒着雪的约会、红红绿绿的礼物堆积起来的节日印象。菅原给练习生们发苹果，笑眯眯地说今天平安夜，取消练习。所有人欢呼起来，开始呼朋唤友地约着出去玩。影山丝毫没有过平安夜的想法，准点准时地到了舞房，想着要把新曲子再练几遍，下次合练的时候要让日向挑不出错来。

空无一人的舞房里，漂浮着橘子的味道。

是Omega信息素的味道。

彼时影山才刚刚成年一天，对于AO之间的相关知识都是在课本上面知道的纸上谈兵，其中还有八成上课时间在翻着白眼睡觉。

稀里糊涂的影山走到了更衣室走廊，看到缩在尽头的日向，后知后觉地察觉到这样做的不合适。

应该去找菅原前辈来解决。

影山这么想着，脚下却一时间没有动作，他看着日向从一堆衣物里面抬起头来，通红的脸上全是汗水，清亮的声音被发情期烧得嘶哑：“影山？”

影山手忙脚乱地翻开自己的外套口袋，给自己注射抑制剂——多亏母亲前两天帮他准备了，强调没有完成伴侣标记的Alpha必须随身携带抑制剂。总算清醒了一点的影山同样压着嗓子问：“你抑制剂呢？我去找。”

“别找了，被人拿走了，”日向的声音几乎是挤出来的，他强撑着站起来，影山才看到日向身上的衣服整件湿透了。

日向吸了一口气：“算我欠你人情，帮个忙吧。”

影山刚刚清醒的脑子又沸腾了起来，这个从第一天起就跟他争吵不休、放话说一定会超过自己的小个子，在平安夜里稍微低下了头，露出了毫无遮挡、毫无保护的后颈。

更衣单间的走廊尽头是长椅和一面巨大的落地窗，窗外霓虹的灯光应在日向的后颈，衬出一种冷冷的白色。影山靠近的时候，日向脱力的栽倒到他怀里面。

舞房的暖气到了这里失效一般，寒意从玻璃外透进来，虽然日向整个人热得像火山，影山还是把手里搭着的外套垫在日向背后。

日向坐在长椅上，隔着厚厚的外套靠着玻璃墙，问他：“你知道我说的什么意思吗？”

“我知道，”影山很不放心地给自己再注射了一管抑制剂：“临时标记。”

“那你知道怎么做吗？”日向狐疑地打量了一眼影山。

“我知道！而且明明生理课上你睡觉的次数比我还多！”

“好歹我也比你大半岁！”日向本来因为紧张而紧绷的情绪渐渐缓和过来，他毫无道理地相信影山能够做好临时标记，毕竟影山本身就是自制力强得可怕的厉害的家伙。

影山在年龄问题上被噎得说不出话，气狠狠地低头打算咬痛日向，嘴唇接触到后颈的皮肤的时候，却又无可奈何地放轻了力道。

日向是Omega啊。

影山在心里面默想。咬起来像个小橘子，清香与酸甜的味道溢出来。细雪飘飘洒洒地在玻璃上留下水痕，霓虹灯落到眼底只剩下模糊的光影，只有眼前的日向是具象化的实体。日向安静下来，舞房里只有他们的呼吸声交缠。

这个平安夜跟以往哪一个都不同，像是影山成年的一场意外礼物。

如果能够称作为礼物的话。

————————————

远远得看见家里客厅亮着灯，影山哈着气打开门。

KARASUNO四个人住在一起，准确的说，是共用一个客厅，房间倒都是隔开的。但现在屋子里却只有菅原前辈。

“啊，”影山心虚了起来：“菅原前辈。”

菅原从沙发上站起来：“大地在陪着日向开发布会，助理说你电话不接短信不回手机不开机，我就猜到你回国了。”

电话不接短信不回手机不开机的影山更心虚了，但同时也更担心地问：“日向身体没问题了吗？”

“日向已经没事了，只是D299型抑制剂对他失效，他的发情期很短，其实还没到医院就结束了。”菅原拍拍影山的肩膀温和地指责：“之前我一直不知道你们临时标记的关系，这次起码也应该提前告诉我呀，毫无准备呢。”

“对不起。”

“好啦好啦，事情已经这样了。”菅原被这几个不让人省心的小乌鸦折腾得没脾气了。

“不过今后都不要再做临时标记了。”

“为什么？”

“日向被知道是Omega，再继续下去，肯定会被发现的，”菅原把影山按到沙发上坐下：“不是说我们不能有绯闻，但是我希望不是为了一个假象公关。

“一旦爆料，是真的有嘴也说不清，何况你们这种临时标记本就是越线的边缘，这肯定也会影响到以后你们各自的感情生活。”

“那日向发情期怎么办？”

“这次是没有提前准备.......日向体质特殊，部分抑制剂失效，但T158是有效的，之后我会给他再配一个助理，特别是发情期那段时间，不能像之前那样一个人到处跑了。日向已经答应了，之后会好好注意这个问题的。”

是假象啊.....这两个字仿佛有回声，盘旋在影山的耳朵里。

五年的假象，其实也就只有发情期那几天，影山咬上日向腺体的那一刻，他们亲密得像恋人，其余时候两个人总是每天吵架。

对于熟悉的人来说，日向总是很有魅力，影山之前的小助理喜欢上了日向，情书刚好被影山发现，就干脆代为转交。结果影山莫名其妙地跑去偷听，只听见日向的道谢。后来那个女孩子辞职之后仍然是日向的粉丝，每年日向生日都送礼物到公司。影山好几次想偷偷藏起来，最后因为良心原因作罢。

这一场混乱关系，是影山毫无自觉的长跨度暗恋，在这个圣诞要走向终结。

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

日向甩了甩手上的抑制剂，沿着针管推到自己的手臂里。

KARASUNO一年一度的回归，这是最后一次演出的舞台。

前期服用的药这两天一直在吃，嘴里都是发苦的涩味，但是发情期再怎么推迟，还是在舞台上台之前，感觉到了发情期的来临。

好在菅原前辈早早地把抑制剂都准备好了。

反胃的感觉一直上涌，日向单手开了罐可乐，一口气把嘴里的味道换成了可乐味。影山那个信息素的可乐实在是甜度不够，日向本来对于不甜的可乐深恶痛绝，这半年来，偷偷把囤积的可乐全部换成了含糖量减半的。

是更接近影山信息素的可乐。

日向深呼吸一口气，戒掉临时标记比想象中的困难得多。影山的信息素无时无刻都能够闻到，提醒着日向自己有多么需要他。

好在现在浑身上下被碳酸一冲，倒是察觉不到真正的信息素来源了。

从成年起，日向就没怎么接触过抑制剂，Alpha的信息素安抚比什么都有效，可乐像是起泡酒一样易醉，醺醺然地漂浮在日向的脑海。

但他不能一直都依赖影山。

日向性别曝光的发布会当晚，见到了赶回国的影山，本来以为被影山骂一顿，但是影山只是问他：“以后发情期，真的不用临时标记了吗？”

日向哽了一下。

当然想要，就算嘴上嫌弃过无数次影山信息素甜度不够，但日向还是无法抗拒。可理智告诉他，这种危险的混乱关系不能再继续了。

“我也不能总依靠你嘛，”日向低头把鞋子摆进柜子里，撇开眼不看影山：“抑制剂总会有效的。菅原前辈说得也很有道理，这样的关系太危险了。”

“我不觉得有什么问题。”影山硬邦邦地反驳。

“国王陛下真是不懂得这些，就算跳出了《Against the world》也一样。之后谈恋爱的话，也会不方便的啦。”

“我不会谈恋爱。”

“谁说得准呢？毕竟千惠小姐很漂亮可爱。”

被打趣的影山生起气来，但又想到，自己不会谈恋爱，可日向未必，就沉着脸住了嘴。

日向想起影山阴沉的脸就想笑。完全不懂得恋爱的人，也不知道在生气个什么。可能只是多年的习惯被打破的不开心吧。

就算影山能够无所谓地说出被发现也没什么，日向也不敢把影山再拖入这个混乱的漩涡了，越当真，未来分开的时候就会越难过。在影山给日向递别人的情书的时候，就不应该对他抱有幻想。

临时标记里得到一个一触即分的拥抱，像是鸦片一样吸引人，就算没有亲吻就算不是恋人，日向依然很难戒掉这种短暂的占有。

总会戒掉的。

日向给自己打气。

舞台的升降台已经准备好，日向把麦调整好，走进灯光之中。

KARUSINO这场演出撞上了太阳雨，所有设备做了防水处理，日向上台的时候，光正好透下来落到额前，他的声音好像能够穿透蒙蒙的雨幕，水丝像发光的蝴蝶一样围着他飞舞。日向的喘气有点异乎寻常的多，他平复了一下呼吸，胸腔里面都是潮湿的空气。影山的声音恰到好处地接上，和日向贴着背旋转，把日向挡在身后去。

从练习室到舞台，他们站得越来越高，彼此越来越了解，最后却要不可避免地远离。

安可结束，下面粉丝的尖叫依然不减，反而更大声了。

日向浑身上下都像是从水里面捞出来的，体力总是像用不完的小太阳第一次感受到了疲惫，再一次回到灯光下的时候，脚步都稍微有些虚浮。

这次是真的临场发挥了。日向脑子里面一片空白，右脚踏出一步，抬起手来，是他们曾经在舞房练过无数次、却一次都没有正式表演过的舞。

《Against the world》。

背景音乐恰到好处地倾泻，影山同样跟了上来。

比起真正的女步，日向动作的力道要大得多，每一个鼓点像是卡着对抗世界的心情。曲子里真挚的不顾一切的爱，被他演绎成了最后的感情。就像是明天就要末日一样，日向心想，就当做是这场暗恋的终结。

舞台上的灯光只留下两束，耀眼的太阳与安静的影，交错，追逐，分别。

最后一个拥抱的结束动作，日向没上前，反而后退一步，倒在了地上。

舞台暗场，话筒关掉。

影山想把日向拉起来，却喊了几声都没有得到回应。潮水一样的黑暗变成了令人窒息的凶手，影山这两天的担心似乎都要在黑暗里应验。急匆匆地把人抱下台，怀里的日向在颠簸中清醒：“你放我下来.....”

“你逞什么强！”影山难得发火。

“不是.....你快放我下来！我要吐了！”

总而言之，舞台是个完美的舞台，糟糕也是真的糟糕。

————————————

日向被发烧和呕吐折腾得奄奄一息，连回家躺倒床上都是影山背上去的。影山把日向往背上托了托，背后的太阳安静了很多，已经睡着了。

影山把脚步放慢了，六月份的虫鸣与少见的星空组成了这个夜晚，小个子的身躯轻轻地压在影山的脊背上。

他想起医生所说的，T158是唯一对日向有效的抑制剂，但是在大剂量的使用下副作用会非常明显。之后要么日向忍受这种副作用，要么.......选择一个Alpha。

日向在背后嘟囔着醒过来，口齿不清地问到了没有。得到否定的回答之后，小声抱怨道“好慢”，影山气笑了：“你下来自己走。”

结果日向把脸往他肩膀上蹭一蹭，是个无意识地撒娇动作，又睡过去了。

影山一直刻意忽略的未来，猝不及防地摆在了他的面前，逼他对明暗恋做一个抉择。

回到家里，不擅长照顾人的影山很不熟练地将日向裹进被子里，把床头的灯关掉，却忽然看见一边地柜子上有一个红绿包装的礼物。

礼物下的小卡片写着kageyama。

影山突然想起来，上个圣诞节的兵荒马乱，他没有收到日向的圣诞节礼物。

第一次临时标记过后，日向扔给他一个盒子说为了感谢一下影山就勉强给一个圣诞礼物好了。影山装作没有看见里面的卡片是写的happy birthday，收下了这个被伪装起来的生日礼物。之后每一年，日向都会偷偷默默往影山床头放，为此还抱怨过为什么影山不在床头上挂袜子，当然， 往往也没有那么大的袜子来塞日向那些千奇百怪的礼物，有时候连包装盒都塞不下，草草包装一下了事。

有一年日向送了他一辆机车——根本没有任何盒子能把这个礼物包起来，日向就只用红缎带捆了一枝植物挂在反光镜上，美名其曰像鹿角一样。

这次倒是中规中矩地用红绿包装纸包起来，上面缀了一个蝴蝶结绑起来的小环，红色的植物果实过了半年已经显得不那么鲜艳。

影山突然想起来千惠小姐的话。

“听说在槲寄生下，是要亲吻的呢。”

床头的人咳嗽起来，打断了影山手忙脚乱的谷歌搜索图片。

影山把水递给日向，若无其事地问：“这是给我的圣诞礼物吗？”

“才不是！”

“可这上面写着我的名字。”

日向说不出话来了，喝一大口水，听见影山说：“那我收下了。”

“我还没打算送呢.....好吧好吧，国王陛下总是不讲道理。”

影山把蝴蝶结解开，取下那个小小的圣诞植物花环放到日向头顶，小声问：“槲寄生在你头顶，那我可以吻你吗？”

日向在躺在床上，怔怔地看着影山。每次往包装上放圣诞植物的日向没有想到真的会有密码破译的那一天，也没有想到这样的询问。

月光照到床前人的侧脸，垂眼不说话的影山仿佛是个十几岁的男孩，幼稚又固执地低头等一个答案。他从来不懂得温柔，就算日向发高烧下舞台也只是得到宣战一样的安慰，圣诞节早就过去了，影山的温柔迟到了。

错过的时光无法挽回，好在还有将来。

明恋也好暗恋也好，告白同样让人心动，日向在槲寄生下闭上眼睛，等来了一个吻。

——————END——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //槲寄生下必须接吻的传说，感觉像是圣诞贺文呢（笑，放一个我很喜欢的歌：Mistletoe  
> //字数太少的番外，不单独列一章了
> 
> 【影日】明暗恋 | 番外：关于信息素与发情期  
> 1\. 月岛和山口是Beta，按理来说是闻不到信息素的。但他们都知道日向影山的信息素。  
> 原因是他们老是像小学鸡一样吵架。  
> 日向：你信息素不健康！  
> 影山：你信息素没营养！
> 
> 月岛表示自己并不想知道。
> 
>   
> 2\. 影山的信息素虽然是可乐味，但是并不是那种糖分很高的可乐，也不算零度可乐，含糖量来说的话，更接近于起泡酒，甜味不重。  
> 日向：不甜的可乐都是耍流氓！  
> 影山：我耍流氓。
> 
> 3.本文设定发情期是一年两次，那么除了圣诞节还有一次是在什么时候呢？是的就是在日向的生日。  
> 这两个笨蛋的生日恰好是冬至与夏至啊。
> 
> 4.第一次临时标记之后，影山在日向床头放了一个小橘子，后来的平安夜都是橘子没有苹果。  
> 他们还试图做过小橘灯，失败地把橘子皮烧起来了，整个家里面都是难闻的味道。  
> 被闻不到信息素但是能闻到烧焦味的山口和月岛严厉批评了。


	4. 番外

//番外：正式标价，R18预警 

网络上每天总是谣言与八卦乱飞，这个月以来乌野的公关团队已经做过两次声明了。

“没有！不是怀孕！也没有备孕！”

讲道理日向那家伙连最终标记都还没完成啊岂可修！！菅原撑着脑袋，不想说话。

谣言的主要依据是日向这半年，尤其最近几个月的行程大大减少。

之前两次发情期的不正常状况，医生预警说下一次发情期很有可能时间不稳定。

后果之一就是日向的行程安排完全被打乱，干脆给他放了个假。另一头，影山的焦虑也相当令人头疼，正式标记的准备过程极其混乱，山口不得不阻止这位刚刚谈恋爱的Alpha按照世界末日的标准来存储食物：“影山你这些东西保质期很短啊！等到日向发情期来的时候就会过期的吧。”

影山点点头接受了建议：“意思就是一段时间就需要换一批是吧。”

不啊这么浪费不好的啊！

“换成能够长期存储的食物怎么样？但是日向不喜欢吃压缩饼干这种东西。”

山口要着手准备搬家了，跟小情侣住在一起实在是劳心费神。

总之，这个发情期的具体时间像达克摩斯之剑悬在乌野头上。好在很快这一天就来到了。

这并不是什么特殊的一天，也没有什么所谓的征兆，左眼皮右眼皮都好好地待在位置上，影山按照计划在杂志拍摄，拍摄结束后还有一个小采访——虽然不知道那些车轱辘话翻来覆去地讲有什么好说的。

唯一的不同，就是在拍摄结束之后，影山习惯性地看了一眼手机的消息，通知栏里面静静地躺着日向的消息。

“我发情了。”

鸡飞狗跳的逃跑现场，好在这次乌野众人都是他的帮凶，大地一边联系对方道歉说需要推迟采访，一边松了口气：总算是来了。

下班的高峰期，搭乘地铁都会比开车来得迅速，不过上了全是人的地铁影山估计自己不会有性命活着下来，不得不借用了一辆摩托骑回去。

就算是这样还是在红绿灯的时候被许多路人认了出来，粉丝和狗仔在后面大声尖叫，影山一路飞驰地往回赶。高楼缝隙投过来的阳光被一道一道地甩在身后，发动机的声音与风声混合，影山从来没有对于路线与地图这么清楚的一天，青涩的年轻人朝着自己的恋人赶去。

只不过身后的人群远远看上去像是什么喜剧电影拍摄。

————————————————

屋子里的橘子味道浓到难以忽视，影山飞快地打开日向房间，里面空无一人。

影山心中一动，打开自己的房间。里面像是被龙卷风袭击了，衣柜和抽屉乱七八糟，一大堆衣服杂乱无章地扔在床上，枕头堆起来，日向窝在里面。

“日向？”

虽然听说过发情期的Omega会有筑巢的行为，但是看到日向埋在自己的衣服里，还是对影山造成了冲击。

“你回来啦，”日向穿着影山的外套不想动弹，橘色的脑袋从枕头里面探出来：“先去洗澡......”

这句话被无视了，身边很快凹陷了一块，影山抱住日向，把脸埋在日向的后颈吸一口。这段时间日向的头发长了不少，细软的发梢摸起来总是手感很好，就是有点挡眼睛。影山闷闷地说：“你该剪头发了。”

可乐弥漫开来，日向整个人都感觉碳酸泡泡咕噜咕噜地往天灵盖上窜，本来还算游刃有余的脑海被Alpha的信息素刺激得糊成一锅粥，想要被进入和标记的想法每一次发情期都会强烈到令人觉得羞耻，只有这次能够好好地释放出来。

影山按住日向的手，交换潮湿又绵密的吻。小个子每次亲吻都能够窝在他怀里面，日向经常不服气地垫脚，不过现在在床上没有任何可乘之机。他们交缠的手脚、呼吸、唇舌都让彼此的温度上升，橘子汽水混合起来，影山用鼻尖蹭蹭日向的颈侧，腺体再一次毫无保留地展现在他眼前，犬齿咬上去会有更多的橘子味漫出来。

“影山你怎么这么慢，”日向被发情期弄得头昏脑涨，抱怨：“是不知道怎么做吗？”

这显然是一句刺激Alpha的话，影山怒气满满地咬了一口后颈，把日向从衣服里面剥出来，给他做扩张。不过这个显然并不是必要步骤了，发情期的Omaga比橘子还要多水，影山的手指几乎是毫不费劲地探入。

日向的闷哼带上不耐，迷茫着用双手揽住影山，已经赤裸的omega显然不满恋人身上完好的衣物，肌肤不能相贴让他皱起眉头，毫无章法地想要解开对方的纽扣。效率低下的摩挲对于影山简直是种折磨，他把日向的双手并在一起压到头顶，解开自己的衣物，重新吻上日向的唇。

颠倒的刺激让时间错乱，日向昏昏沉沉地想起他们初见的时候，影山黑着脸嫌弃他的样子，当时怎么也不会想到会有这么一天。发情期的身体为性爱做好了充分的准备，但性器埋进体内仍然是全新的体验。青春期做过的那些绮丽的梦不及现实的十分之一，日向被影山抱起来顶弄，垫在身下的枕头成了帮凶，把日向的身体毫无保留地展现出来，潮红的双颊，散焦的目光，滚落的汗水，挺立的乳首。

这太没有章法了......影山俯下来亲吻胸膛的时候，舌苔与乳尖的磨砺让日向呻吟起来，他抓着被单，混乱地想着：这太没有章法了，但是什么是章法呢.......经验匮乏的日向难以描述，过于强烈的刺激让他说话断断续续：“太......太快了......慢一点.......”

影山暂停了抽弄，吻住日向。但很快Omega缠上来的双腿告诉他刚才的口是心非，影山把日向翻个面，他曾经无数次在舞房按住日向的腰帮他拉伸，没了布料的阻隔，手掌与皮肤的接触让人战栗，影山沿着日向不自觉塌下来的腰游走，后入让性器到达更深的地方，更不要说影山几乎是恶劣地顶着最敏感的地方打转。

日向双腿发抖得几乎跪不住，不成语句地叫着影山的名字，换来的只会是更激烈的操弄。影山变换着角度，找到了更隐秘的入口。

生殖腔的腔口被触及的时候，生理性的泪水顺着脸流到头发里，日向觉得自己浑身上下都像是水龙头，过于敏感的内里让他带着哭腔挣扎，Alpha抱住颤抖的恋人，吻去他的泪水。

喘息与呻吟被温柔地堵住，身前翘起的性器被揉弄，日向稍微平复了一点，后颈就被咬住，生殖腔被一口气顶开，影山强硬地在最紧窄最敏感的地方开拓，在力道掌控上的天才把天赋用在性事上，让日向不至于太痛，却又一刻喘息的时间也没有，潮水一样不断连的快感让omega完全被打开了，呻吟也因为喘不上气变成了呜咽一般的闷哼，他整个人湿透了，后穴咕叽咕叽的水声、不知道什么时候泄出来的精液，只要稍稍低头，就能看到他们相连的地方一塌糊涂。

影山握住日向的十指，心想，他是我的了。

泛红的眼角是我的，发抖的双腿是我的，蜷缩的脚趾是我的，这样潮湿的被情欲淹没的日向是我的，除了我以外没有人能够看见。占有欲与满足填满了影山的脑海，他咬着后颈的腺体，射到生殖腔的里面。

日向完全脱力，直到影山拔出去才从灭顶的高潮找回了点神智，压着嗓子：“我要喝水......”

影山把床头的橘子剥开：“要喝水还是吃橘子？”

选择了橘子的日向被水果冰凉的汁水一冻，觉得自己缓过来不少，小橘子连着吃了几个，影山就重新插进来，又咬住了日向的后颈。

“等等，标记只用咬一次。”日向把嘴里的橘子咽下去，提醒影山。

“我知道，可是橘子很香。”

标记已经完成，可是发情期才刚刚开始。

  
——————————————————————————

  
次日新闻标题是“震惊！影山大街飙车为哪般？”

后来补采访的时候，小记者没忍住问：“影山君那天好像有急事？是出什么事情了吗？”

“没有，只是赶着回去照顾爱人。”

“影山君有恋爱对象了吗？！方便透露一下......”

“日向翔阳。”影山答得一板一眼，毕竟菅原同意本次采访公开恋情。

采访出来之后的新闻标题是“震惊！影山大街飙车竟是为了赶回去看怀孕的日向！”网络上平地起惊雷炸得纷纷云云。

日向不得不露面澄清谣言，并把没有好好把话说清楚的影山按头向菅原与大地道歉。

——END——


End file.
